The Next Generation
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Freshmen year begins for a new group of students. There's going to be heartbreak, fighting, tears, love, all kinds of new drama for the newbie's of Tree Hill High. It's going to be like degrassi, tree hill style.


**I'm working on a brand new story, this one is going to be brand new people. brand new story lines. brand new drama. but its going to be the same tree hill. for die hard fans, the originals aren't going to be mentioned, maybe by name but not by voice. sorry, its like degrassi with new people. hope you like it!**

**I will officially have the first chapter up sometime next week and i'm working on a cast video for youtube. so please be patient. thank you.**

**I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL. JUST MY CHARACTERS.**

**This chapter is just the introduction of the characters, so you'll know what your dealing with.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAIN CHARACTERS<strong>

Tinsley Providence Kramer, 15 (freshman)

Description: brunette, hazel eyes, 5'4'', cheerleader

High School Brooke, esq... She is popular, some people like her, some people hate her. She has a boyfriend and a bestfriend. Her parents have money, her father is a lawyer and her mother is a pediatrician. She acts the way she is, spoiled.

Jade Cameron Rycroft, 15 (freshman)

Description: blonde hair, green eyes, 5'9'', basketball player

Nathan/Lucas, esq... He is popular, dating Tinsley, bestfriends with Shad and Oved. He loves playing basketball but his dream is to draw, he likes the feel of paper and pencil together. His parents loves him and wants him to follow his dreams. But they are hiding something from him.

Paci Aselin Deschanel, 15 (freshman)

Description: brunette/light brown, brown eyes, 5'2'', writer

Haley, esq... She is the girl next door, she has a twin brother who hangs out with Zac and they keep to themselves, she makes friends easily. Her bestfriend is Shay and they both work on the school paper together. She also has her own blog.

Zac Ansley, 15 (freshman)

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 5'3'', bass player

He is friends with Page Deschanel, they are the kids who keep to themselves at school that the popular kids make fun of, or don't notice. He doesn't know his father and his mother doesn't pay attention to him.

Justyn Stamos, 15 (freshman)

Description: red hair/black underneath, green eyes, 5'1'', singer

She is new to town, she was raised by her father because her mother didn't want to be a mother, she wanted drugs. Her father did a pretty good job to have a daughter who has a 3.0 average daughter who's dream is to sing. Her bestfriend might be a runaway but she loves her just like a sister.

Ren Mathers, 16 (freshman 2nd year)

Description: shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, 5'8'', class clown

He has ADHD and has failed and is repeating his freshman year. He jokes a lot and pulls pranks to get people to talk about that and not the ADHD, he hangs out with Justyn when she comes to town.

**OTHER STUDENTS**

Zooey Lynn, 15 (freshman)

Description: blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'5'', cheerleader

She is Tinsley's bestfriend. She has been a cheerleader since she can remember and thats all that she does, last year she hurt her back and has been abusing pills since then. She was raised by her aunt who treats her like a neice and doesn't really care about her.

Cordelia Carpenter, 16 (sophmore)

Description: brown hair, green eyes, 5'6'', cheerleader

She's a cheerleader, she's not that smart but she knows she wants to be an actress when she graduates high school. She plans on going to LA to become a movie star like Lindsay Lohan.

Topanga Wentz, 18 (senior)

Description: dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'6'', cheerleader

She's a cheerleader but she is really smart. She plans on getting her PHD after she graduates high school. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and is looking for the perfect replacement for after she's gone.

Shad Orange, 15 (freshman)

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 6'0'', basketballer

He's on the team with Jade and Oved and loves basketball, he plans on going pro after he graduates. He's been bestfriends with Jade since they were kids.

Oved Tamir, 16 (sophmore)

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 5'8'', basketballer

He's on the team, he's half muslim, his mother's american and he has a younger brother and sister. His father is a doctor, his mother is an interupter at the hospital and other places. He loves basketball.

Shay Bellisario, 15 (freshman)

Description: black hair, blue eyes, 5'4'', photographer

She's bestfriends with Paci and loves her friend as much as family. They've been bestfriends since they were little and they both get along with everyone. She was raised by her sister and brother after her parents died.

Page Deschanel, 15 (freshman)

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 5'7'', drum player

He's friends with Zac and they keep to themselves. When Justen moves to town, they get along with her. His parents are still together, he has a twin sister who he doesn't socialize with at home and at school.

Rossy Hargitay, 17 (junior)

Description: red hair, blue eyes, 5'6'', popular

Her parents aren't together and she lives with her mother mostly, but her father is dating Zac's mother. She doesn't socialize with him only when she sees him at his house, when she visits. She begins to get feelings for him and feels sorry for him, his mother doesn't talk to him.

Mechaila Lux Price-Stamos, 17 (junior)

Description: dirty blonde hair, green eyes, 5'5''

She has been in foster care all her life, her mother was a drug head who wouldn't raise her. Her father never knew. Both her parents are mixed, so she's half black/half white, she looks white, mostly. Every foster home she was in didn't really care for her, she instantly made friends with Justen in school and they became instant friends and have been that way since. When Justyn and her dad moved, she left with them.

**FAMILY**

Gwen Issabella Kramer, 39

Description: light brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6'', pediatrician

She met Owen in college, fell in love, married and had Brendan soon after. She became a pediatrican and loves her job and husband.. Her kids mean everything to her.

Owen Preston Kramer, 40

Description: brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'8'', lawyer

He met his wife in college, they met fell in love and have been together since. They had two kids and found time to finish school.

Brendan Francis Kramer, 19

Description: blonde hair, green eyes, 5'7'', college student

He is Tinsley's older brother, he's in college studing to become an archetiect, he loves building things and have been since he was a kid.

Lucy Julienne Rycroft, 30

Description: dirty blonde, blue eyes, 5'4'', owns her own restraunt

She grew up in Tree Hill and raised her son here, but his father Slade isn't in his life because he left to become a rockstar. She married Kenneth and he raised Jade as his own child.

Kenneth Rycroft, 33

Description: blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'7'', accountant

He grew up in Tree Hill and dated Lucy after she found out she was pregnant by her ex rockstar boyfriend. They've been happy ever since. They've had a happy normal life.

Slade Bassett, 31

Description: black hair, green eyes, 5'9'', rockstar

He grew up in Tree Hill and dated Lucy, impregnated her. He never knew she had his kid, but he found out that she married his friend Kenn. He loves the rockstar life and wouldn't give it up for the world.

Heather-Leigh Deschanel, 40

Description: strawberry blonde, hazel eyes, 5'3'', real estate agent

She grew up in Tree Hill and left to travel the world. She met Thaddeous in Europe on a trip and they fell in love, married and had kids. She loves her children and the life she now lives.

Thad Deschanel, 38

Description: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'7'', sports writer for the paper

He grew up in Seattle, Washington and after he graduated high school, he went on to travel the world. He met Heather-Leigh in Europe and fell in love. When they came back to America together, they moved toTree Hill, together. He loves their kids and their life together.

Asa Ansley, 32

Description: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4'', waitress

She grew up in Tree Hill, dated Zac's father in high school. She had Zac and his father left after they graduated high school. He didn't want to be apart in Zac's life because he wanted to do something else with his life. Asa met Cary Hargitay a year ago and is dating him.

Cary Hargitay, 39

Description: brown hair, green eyes, 5'9'', cab driver

He was married to Rosslyn's mother for 10 years, they divorced because they fell out of love. He started dating Asa a year ago and he's falling in love fast.

Derek Stamos, 28

Description: brown hair, green eyes, 5'6'', math teacher

He met Justen's mother when they were kids, they started dating young. She became pregnant at 15, he was 13. She didn't want to be a mother, so she let him and his parents raise Justen. Who Derek named after his brother who died. When he graduated high school, he got a place for them together and he then went off to school and became a teacher.

Consuela Mathers, 42

Description: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5'', history teacher

She met her husband Brock years ago, they met married and adopted children who needed families. They have children who were abandoned by their parents, and they love them more than anything.

Brock Mathers, 43

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 6'0'', producer for a TV show

He met Consuela and fell in love with her, they both grew up in foster care so they decided to adopt children who needed families instead of having their own. They love their chldren and the life they are providing for them.

Kourtany Mathers, 22

Description: brown hair, green eyes, 5'7'', actor on local soap opera

He is the first kid that Consuela and Brock adopted. He was raised by his grandmother until he was 8, when she died and was sent to foster care. Brock and Consuela adopted him and gave him a better life.

Garland Mathers, 20

Description: brown hair, brown eyes, 5'6'', college student

She was adopted and raised by a loving family, she loves them as her own blood. She is muslum and is loving learning about her culture. She is in college to become a geneologist.

Siobhan Mathers, 13

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 5'0'', middle school student

She was adopted when she was 4 and has been apart of the family since. Her parents both died in an accident and she didn't have any family in America so instead of going back to that country, she was put into foster care until she met Brock and Consuela.

Amariana Mathers, 8

Description: black hair, brown eyes, elementary student

She was adopted when she was a baby and was raised by the most perfect family. She doesn't know about about her birth parents.

Percy Underwood, 45

Description: black hair, brown eyes, 6'0'', principal

He is the princpial of Tree Hill high school. He is single but has custody of his teenage daughter and son on the weekends.


End file.
